Kanon
Kanon(華音) is one of the Six Ancestors, the progenitor of the Plant bloodline. Description She is the most cruel among the six, relishing in digesting her prey using her carnivorous plants and may absorb and assimilate a man inside her main plant body, turning him into eternal nourishment for her, anything left not used for energy will form a Plant Core item inside of her. She makes no appearances in Part 1 or 2 of Paradox. (Updated profile from ToroToro's blog November 1, 2019, roughly translated) The ancestor to all plant monsters, this monster bears the characteristics of every plant. This nature makes it easy for her body to regenerate itself, giving her the second highest vitality among the Six Ancestors after Kanade. In addition, she is able to incorporate plant life from her natural surroundings and control it with her own power. Thus, fighting against Kanon can be considered equivialant to fighting all the nature of the region. In addition, she possesses an ultimate form inspired by all plants across the world, which is basically a rampage form. However, It is said that Kanon rarely ever uses this form because she dislikes its ugly appearance. Even the Seven Archangels struggled in direct confrontation against her incredible offensive powers and vitality. On the other hand, she is said to be vulnerable to fire, poison, and changes in the environment. In the parallel world known as "Makai" ruled by the Dark God, Kanon rules over Grangold. She has very little awareness of her role as its ruler however, and seems to govern in an incredibly egotistical manner. Moreover, Kanon enjoys pleasure, and has an extremely cruel disposition. If it's for her own enjoyment, she won't care how many other lives are sacrificed to her. Far from favoring plant monsters of her own race, she appears to rather dislike them. For that reason, there are few plant monsters in Grangold, and it is a multiracial city. In addition, she is now preparing for the final battle against the Goddess Ilias from the Heaven parallel world. Kanon is also involved in the most interesting part of the development of the calamity star weapon, "Demiurge". She appears to be lending her powers to maintain the environment necessary for operating it. Kanon possesses a cruel nature, yet seeks pleasure and will play with men for her own amusement. If she catches a man, she will wrap him up and slowly dissolve him over a long time with her carnivorous plants. For the prey she enjoys most however, she may also perform sexual intercourse using her female genitalia, which she creates by transforming one of her squeezing flowers. The sweet aroma given off by Kanon will melt the mind of any man, immediately enticing him into delightful intercourse. At the same time, her ivy will crawl around the man and slowly erode his body. Like that, she stretches her roots into the body of her prey, gradually assimilating him into her. As he mates with Kanon, he will spend his last days being squeezed and having his flesh eroded as he gives all of his semen to her renowned plant vagina. In this way, many thousands of men have become prey to Kanon. Gallery Category:Artist: Shiki Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Six Ancestors